The Challenge of Keeping Harry
by FoundersChild1
Summary: Now that severus has Harry, can he keep him? What if an annoying Irish man gets in the way? Story completed in 2004. Harry/Snape slash, Second installment in the challenge trilogy


Title: The challenge of Keeping Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own HP world or characters

A/N: This is the second instalment of the Challenge trilogy, I wrote this a while ago when I was younger so be nice :P I have improved since then, I have put them all in the same document again like the first story.

**Chapter One: First date**

It was two weeks after the ball every thing was as normal as it could get for the wizarding world. Harry was currently getting ready for his first ever real date. They were still engaged but they decided on taking it slow, and do the real thing, that meant dating. He put on black tight leather trousers and a black t-shirt. Smart yet casual. He had about seven months left of school; it was after all their last year. He walked out of the Gryffindor tower and waited outside the great hall for his lover. When Severus turned up Harry's eyes popped out of his sockets. He looked so posh, and Harry looked not so posh. He looked down in embarrassment. I'll say this again, I swear he can read minds. He lifted Harry's chin up so Harry was looking straight at him.

"You look beautiful in anything you wear Harry, Don't worry about being underdressed" Severus told him.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked, curiosity forming in his eyes. Severus laughed.

"You'll just have to wait my Raven, It's a surprise." Severus answered. Harry groaned in annoyance. He hated it when Severus became mysterious, and yet it also, thrilled him.

"But Sev..." Harry began but the older man interrupted.

"No buts Harry now come on." Severus said, slightly irritated. They walked to Hogsmeade then without warning Severus' arms encircled Harry's slim waist, with a pop they were gone. They reappeared in front of a small and elegant looking building. Severus dragged an awed Harry into the building to the reception desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A blonde lady asked politely, she reminded Harry of a nicer Petunia if there ever could be one.

"I came here earlier to order a table for two" Severus stated. The blonde looked up and smiled at Harry she then looked back at the sour looking man.

"Your name please?" She asked.

"Severus Snape" The long haired man replied. She looked through a red book and smiled.

"Ahh yes, you called in at two PM? Your table is number sixteen, its one of the ones on the balcony. I will have someone take you there. Michael" She shouted the last word. A boy of seventeen with straw blonde hair and blue eyes came out of a side door that ended up being the kitchen. He looked at the counter to see someone a year younger than him. He had gorgeous green eyes and messy black hair. He looked good, but he was with someone, that someone looked like the protective and possessive type. He walked up to the desk.

"Yes mum?" Michael asked as he let his eyes wander over the teenager. He saw the older man glare at him and pull the green-eyed beauty closer to him.

"I want you to take these nice gentlemen to table sixteen and wait for their order." She told him He nodded. He gestured for them to follow him, they went upstairs and outside. Harry gasped at the beauty of it; there was a table with lit candles and yellow roses in the middle. Surrounding them was a huge bush, for privacy.

"This place is so beautiful" Harry said. Severus kissed Harry's neck.

"Not as beautiful as you Harry." Severus admitted. Harry smiled. They walked up to the table, Severus pulled out a chair for Harry. Harry sat down. Severus sat opposite him, and grabbed Harry's hand. He looked up at Michael with a glare when he noticed him staring at Harry.

"We would like two glasses off red wine, for starters melon, the main course chicken, for desert chocolate with ice cream, please." Severus said reading from the menu. Harry looked a bit angry but said nothing. 'Why does he have to order for me? I have a voice and a choice.' Harry thought. He got rid of his scowl. Michael went of to get what they had ordered. The two shared a passionate kiss. Harry was in heaven; oh he could hardly think when Severus settled on kissing him silly. Harry moaned into the kiss, making Severus fall even more in love with him, if that were possible. They heard a cough; they broke apart and looked up. Michael was there with two small plates of melon. Harry squealed in delight, making both men smile. 'Now which knife and fork do we use for which meal? Harry thought as the starters were put on the table. He picked up the spoon and tried cutting it. It bounced of the plate and hit Michael in the face. Harry looked horrified; Severus was laughing his head of. Michael's face was wet as the melon slid down his face, leaving a trail.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Michael. That wasn't meant to happen, I didn't know which set of cutlery to use with which meal" Harry explained. His emerald green eyes were wide; he looked so cute how could he be mad at that Angel?

"It's okay, it happens all the time" He said. He leant over Harry and pointed to the cutlery.

"You start from the outside and work you're way in." He explained to the teenager. Severus growled. Michael backed away. Harry raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"That waiter was checking you out and flirting with you." Severus informed his clueless boyfriend. Harry started laughing.

"Good one Sev. I love you and only you, I won't run off with anyone you know, you're stuck with me forever. You won't get rid of me that easily." Harry said. Severus stroked Harry's cheek with his hand.

"I wouldn't want to get rid of you Harry, I love you too." Severus admitted, before Harry pulled him into a breath taking kiss. They finished their meal at the restaurant and left. They apparated back to Hogsmeade and took a slow stroll back to Hogwarts. They walked hand in hand back to the great hall. They shared several more kisses and went their separate ways.

**Chapter Two: The 'walk in any time you want' bathroom**

Harry yawned as he woke up quite early. He walked into the bathroom, he turned the shower on to hot, he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the welcoming heat. He loved morning showers especially when it was hot. It soothed him, cured his aches and pains. This was the only time these days he got to himself. He usually took his time in the shower. He also loved the rain and the season autumn. He put shampoo on his head and began to massage it into the roots. 'Everything seems perfect. I love him!' Harry thought. He conditioned his hair. He put soap all over his young creamy body. He was now clean, but still stayed in the shower, welcoming the droplets of clear steaming water.

"Oi, Harry get out of the shower now. You're not the only one who needs one." Ron shouted as he and Seamus entered the bathroom. Harry shouted in shock and tried  
to cover himself up.

"Seamus, Ron! Get out." Harry roared. As he felt the wet towel on his skin. Ron left hurriedly. Seamus just stood there staring at the godly sight before him.

"Seamus, you pervert get OUT!" Harry shouted. The sandy blonde haired boy nodded and walked out of the room. Ron sighed and shook his head as he made his way outside the dormitory.

"You know he's taken, leave him alone. Since when have you wanted him anyway?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised. Seamus smiled.

"Since he tried on my shirt, that's when I realized it. I will get him; I have to get rid of the greasy haired git first." Seamus said. Dean shook his head. 'Lust makes you do strangest things' He thought as he walked out of the dormitory. Harry came out of the  
bathroom with a towel slung around his waist. He glared at Seamus and closed the curtains around his bed so he could get dressed in private. He was now fully dressed. He grabbed his bag and reopened the curtains. He then walked out the room, Seamus  
following in his wake. They entered the great hall. Severus looked up to see his lover glaring at Seamus. 'What happened with them I wonder?' He thought. Harry directed his attention to his boyfriend; he smiled and blew him a kiss as he went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Hermione noticed her friend glaring at Seamus.

"Why are you glaring at Seamus Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron snorted. He then laughed out right as he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Seamus and I walked in on Harry in the shower. I left, but Seamus stayed staring at Harry. Harry got angry and called him a pervert. I could hear him from downstairs." Ron said in amusement.

"Oh so that was what that noise was earlier?" Hermione questioned as her lips twitched into a smile.

"It wasn't funny!" Harry argued but this only served to make Ron laugh harder.

"Ahhh I give up! Honestly!" Harry shouted in rage. Every eye in the great hall turned to see Harry's flushed face. Harry blushed even more at the stares. Severus let out a slight chuckle. 'Harry is so cute when he blushes' he thought.

"Harry come up here" The potions master ordered. Harry stood up with his bag and walked over to the professor. Severus picked him up and put him on his lap.

"What was all that about Harry?" Severus asked. Harry sighed.

"If I told you, you'd want to kill someone." Harry told him.

"Oh, yay, my favourite hobby" Severus said grinning. Harry laughed.

"Okay, I was in the shower when Ron and Seamus walked in on me. I covered up with a towel, and I told them to get out. Ron did so, but Seamus stood there gawking  
at me. I said 'Seamus, get out you pervert,' he then left. What happened to a thing called privacy?" Harry asked. Severus growled and held Harry as close to him as he could get. 'No one, but me should get to see Harry naked. How dare he.' Severus thought. This wasn't going to go unpunished. He would teach Seamus a lesson, he'd never forget. What he didn't know was that Seamus could dish out as much as he gets, and Severus would regret his actions.

**Chapter Three:**

Severus' prank After breakfast the students made their way to the classes they had. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Neville and Seamus headed down to the cold dungeons. They  
entered the classroom; Harry was stuck sitting next to Seamus as the new couples wanted to sit together. The green-eyed brunette didn't know why but he felt uneasy  
with Seamus, he couldn't explain it. 'He won't do anything to me; he's a Gryffindor, through and through.' Harry thought and this set his mind at ease just for the time at least. Severus Snape stalked into the room with his robes billowing in his wake. 'I  
swear that's a spell or he practices his entrance!' Harry considered in amusement and laughed silently.

"Today we're going through all we learnt from first year to now. Can anyone tell me where you can find a Bezoar and what it can save you from?" Severus asked the class. He smirked remembering the first lesson they had. 'I wonder if he remembers the answer.' Severus thought. Harry put his hand up.

"Yes Harry?" Severus asked. Harry smiled shyly.

"You will find a bezoar in the belly of a goat, it will save you from most poisons" Harry replied. Severus hid a grin.

"Correct five points to Gryffindor. How long does it take to brew a polyjuice potion? Mr. Weasley" Severus said as he saw Ron's hand rise.

"It takes a month to make, as one of the ingredients can only be picked on a full moon." Ron answered. Hermione was proud of her friends; they have grown up  
and would make amazing wizards. She was honoured to call Ron her fiancé.

"That is another five points to Gryffindor." Severus muttered. The class went on like that and Seamus ended up with a week's detention. He was also embarrassed because of Severus calling him an incompetent fool. Oh, Seamus was going to get him back; he will lose all that is precious to him. That precious thing was Harry. At dinner Severus charmed Seamus' hair green. Yep, the greasy haired git will get it bad.

Chapter four: Seamus' revenge

Harry said goodbye to his friends he picked up a basket of strawberries and whipped cream and exited the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked quietly to Severus' room quietly, he wanted to surprise him, after all he must be lonely. The office door was already open, and he walked in.

"Surp..." He stopped in shock Severus and Seamus' lips were locked in a searing kiss, they seemed quite intimate. He dropped the basket. That got their attention.

"Harry" They both said in shock. Harry shook his head trying to block out the images, but he failed. Tears began to leak from those beautiful green eyes.

"W-why?" Harry asked quietly as he swore he could feel his heart break in two. Severus looked at Harry; the man's heart seemed to tear in two as he saw Harry cry.

"I mean, why start something Severus? Was it all a joke to get me because of my father? Is it? Look, I get you hated my dad. But this is beyond cruel. Why Seamus? You-you bastard. Was I just a good time? Is that all I was? Was I someone to have fun with until something better came along?" Harry shouted. Severus just stood there and said nothing.

"Why don't you Fucking well say something? Why? How could you? I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!" Harry screamed. He then rounded on Seamus.

"Seamus how could you? You were my friend, you were my fucking friend. He was one of the most important things in my life. I loved him Seamus, and I still love him. Don't any of you come near me again. Hope you two have a happy life together." Harry roared

"Harry please listen" Severus said but Harry left the room and rushed to the Quidditch pitch in the pouring rain.

Severus' POV.

I was stacking some potions when Seamus came in for his detention. I didn't notice anything abnormal. After an hours work Seamus sauntered up to me and kissed me. I heard something drop, and I turned around. I wish I hadn't of. It was my Harry; he looked so hurt and betrayed. What could I say to him? We kissed, and it was wrong how can I explain on what h saw? I knew this was going to be hard to fix. I saw as the tears began to leak from those beautiful green eyes. It broke my heart just too even see him cry. Why was I so stupid how could I have not seen what was about to happen.

"W-why?" Harry asked quietly. He was probably still in shock. How could I do this to him? I don't deserve him.

"I mean, why start something Severus? Was it all a joke to get me because of my father? Is it? Look, I get you hated my dad. But this is beyond cruel. Why Seamus? You-you bastard. Was I just a good time? Is that all I was? Was I someone to have fun with until something better came along?" Harry shouted. I just stood there not saying a word. I was in shock at what he thought I had done. But I also know he said all that out of anger and pain, he didn't mean it.

"Why don't you Fucking well say something? Why? How could you? I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!" Harry screamed. He then rounded on Seamus. I didn't feel sorry for the Bastard  
at all. I knew he wanted Harry but to hurt him?

"Seamus how could you? You were my friend, you were my fucking friend. He was one of the most important things in my life. I loved him Seamus I still love him. Don't any of you come near me again. Hope you two have a happy life together." Harry roared

"Harry please listen." I said. But Harry then left the room.

"Bet your proud of yourself aren't you Finnigan? I love him, how dare you do that, don't you touch Harry, if you do I will murder you. Now get out you Whore." I shouted. Seamus left.

End POV

Seamus POV

He was stacking some potions when I came in for my detention. He didn't notice anything abnormal. After an hours work I sauntered up to him and kissed him. He heard something drop and he turned around. I bet he wished he hadn't of. It was his Harry; he looked so hurt and betrayed. What could he say to him? We kissed and I knew it was wrong. He knew this was going to be hard to fix. The tears began to leak from those beautiful green eyes. It broke his, and my heart just too even see him cry. Why was he so stupid? How could he have not seen what was about to happen. I  
could tell all those thoughts. I had them where I wanted them. Ha, Snape is going to pay. But I didn't want to hurt Harry. Was this the right thing to do?

"W-why?" Harry asked quietly. He was probably still in shock. How could I do this to him? I don't even deserve him.

"I mean why start something Severus? Was it all a joke to get me because of my father? Is it? Look, I get you hated my dad. But this is beyond cruel. Why Seamus? You-you bastard. Was I just a good time? Is that all I was? Was I someone to have fun with until something better came along?" Harry shouted. Severus just stood there not saying a word. He was in shock at what he thought he had done.

"Why don't you Fucking well say something? Why? How could you? I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!" Harry screamed. He then rounded on me.

"Seamus how could you? You were my friend, you were my fucking friend. He was one of the important thing in my life. I loved him Seamus, and I still love him. Don't any of you come near me again. Hope you two have a happy life together." Harry roared.

"Harry please listen." Severus said. But Harry then left the room.

"Bet your proud of yourself aren't you Finnigan? I love him, how dare you do that, don't you touch Harry, if you do I will murder you. Now get out you Whore."  
Severus shouted. I left as I couldn't be bothered to get him more worked up.

End of POV

The next morning Severus was ambushed by Harry's friends.

"Severus have you seen Harry? He went to see you last night and didn't come back." Hermione said worriedly. Severus was both anxious and worried.

"We're not seeing each other anymore. I don't know where he is." Severus said as his hands shook. Every one looked flabbergasted.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Harry walked in on Seamus kissing me." Severus replied. Ron went red in the face. He punched Severus.

"I told you not to hurt him you cruel jerk. You stay away from him. He's probably started cutting himself again." Ron muttered and left the hall in search of his best friend. Hermione realized what Severus meant.

"Oh Severus tell me he didn't? Please tell me he isn't that cruel." Hermione gasped out.

"He did, what did Ron mean about Harry cutting himself again?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It's for him to tell you. I can't make him feel more betrayed than he already is. You could have pushed Seamus off of you." Hermione said, that sentence stung  
Severus. He went to the staff table and ate his breakfast.

Ron found Harry cold, wet and unconscious beside his broom on the Quidditch pitch. He walked up to his mate and picked him up bridal style, he looked very ill. People from the great hall could see him carrying Harry. The room erupted in whispers. Hermione and Harry's friends rushed after the two. To say it was a shock for Madame Pomfrey to have the doors bang open with such force and Ron Weasley carrying Harry Potter was an understatement.

"Put him on this bed Weasley. And get out" Madame Pomfrey ordered as she ushered him and the others out. With every test she did, she became more anxious. 'The poor child must have gone flying in that storm and fell.' She thought. She healed all the cuts and bruises and walked out of the room to see all the professors even Severus. She called for Silence.

"He went flying in the storm; he fell from quite a height. I'm sorry to say that he is in a coma. I'm sorry there is fifty/fifty chance he will wake up." She told them. Hermione began crying, Ron held her, and he glared at a tear stricken Severus.

"It's all Seamus and yours fault." Ron growled.

"Wait Ron it was Seamus, he wanted Harry and wanted to get back at Severus so he kissed him when he knew Harry was there. Severus pushed him away. It wasn't him." Hermione told them. Neville, Dean and Ron decided to teach Seamus a lesson.

"Can we go in and see him?" Severus asked. The school nurse nodded sympathetically. She loved Harry like the son she never had, and he was her most frequent patient. How could you not get attached to him? They all walked inside. Harry was pale, there were tear stains on his cheeks, and his mouth was open in a  
pout. His eyes were closed. His left cheek had a bit of dirt on it. Even in a coma Harry looked beautiful. Severus held Harry's hand, he kissed Harry's lips.

"Please, Harry wake up. You have everything to live for. I love you. Please don't die on me." Severus whispered. He didn't think any one could love anymore than he did already, but he himself went over that score as he loved Harry even more.

Chapter five

Severus was still at Harry's side when it became morning. He was on his own with the angel, as everyone was asleep. He kissed the top of Harry's head, then traced Harry's lips softly with his finger.

"Damn it Harry wake up, I need you, I love you! What do I have to do to prove it to you? Read you poetry?" Severus asked. He then smiled, hopefully that will work. He sat there writing down his own poem.

When I lie beside him,  
His knee presses  
Against the underside  
Of my knee,  
His hand presses  
Against my chest,  
As if holding me together.  
If I wake,  
And he isn't beside me,  
I'll curl up  
Like a frightened child,  
Lost in the dark,  
Afraid to move.  
If I wake,  
And he isn't beside me,  
The thickest blanket  
Won't keep me warm.  
But I wake,  
And find him  
Beside me.  
He holds me together.

Severus POV

I just look at him lying there, unprotected and vulnerable, it makes me hurt to know that I done this to him. I hurt the one person that loved me. The one I've ever wanted. If Harry dies, I die too, we are soul mates, and we are linked. Our souls are whole now that we joined together. Maybe he feels all is lost, that there is no point in living. Why did Seamus do that? Why hurt him? Why destroy the very thing I worshiped. He is the one I am truly, madly deeply in love with. He looks perfect. Even more so.

End POV

Severus ran his hand through Harry's raven locks. He gazed at Harry's full lips. Severus traced Harry's scarlet lips with his finger. 'Why did I ever try to ignore my feelings for Harry? We seem so right together. He is so perfect, even his scar can't be seen as a flaw' Severus thought. He touched the said scar. Severus stared at Harry's long eyelashes. He could hear Harry's breathing. Severus put his hand to the left of the brunette's chest feeling his heart beating. Harry felt warm and cold. "Harry if you can hear me, know that I love you. I'm just about to do something I've never done before. I'm going to read a poem I've just made up for you. Here goes:

When I lie beside him,  
His knee presses  
Against the underside  
Of my knee,  
His hand presses  
Against my chest,  
As if holding me together.  
If I wake,  
And he isn't beside me,  
I'll curl up  
Like a frightened child,  
Lost in the dark,  
Afraid to move.  
If I wake,  
And he isn't beside me,  
The thickest blanket  
Won't keep me warm.  
But I wake,  
And find him  
Beside me.  
He holds me together

That's about you Harry, as you can probably tell. I can't live without you, I need you green eyes" Severus whispered. He laid his head on Harry's chest and fell into a deep slumber.

Chapter six:

Seamus was sitting in the common room, reading Quidditch throughout the ages. When the portrait door slid open Ron, Neville, Dean, Ginny and Hermione walked in. Ginny was in tears.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Seamus asked. They looked at him angrily.

"You" Ron shouted in warning as he pounced on Seamus punching every bit of skin he could. Dean and Neville joined in.

"Locomotor Mortis" Hermione shouted. All of them fell of the other, their legs locked in place. She glared at all of them, but mostly at Seamus.

"You can't solve anything by fighting. Finnigan how could you do that to Harry. He loves Severus. Now Harry is in a coma, if he dies, which you better hope he doesn't, Severus will also die as they are soul mates. You do know that this is serious don't you. How could you hurt Harry like that? They are in love, don't you get that? Not you or anyone else can change that or come between them. I hate you." Hermione screamed at Seamus. She released them from the leg locker curse and began to cry.

"Harry might die, a big might. You are a traitor Seamus. Just get out of our sight before we do something." Neville sobbed out. Seamus took a last look of them and left the room.

"Will he wake up?" Ginny asked as she was embraced by Dean.

"I don't know Gin, I truly don't know." Dean replied as he held her closer. Ron was too upset about Harry to have a go at their public display.

"Ron, I want to hurt Finnigan, I want to make him feel what we are going through" Hermione said in anger. Ron nodded and pulled her into his lap.

"If I know Harry, which I do, he will get through this. He will live for us, I hope he forgives Severus, if he doesn't Harry will be so miserable. Why can't anything be easy for Harry?" Ron asked. They walked down to the hospital wing; they entered the room to see Severus asleep on Harry. They smiled a small smile. They walked over to the bed, so they could just watch them. Hermione rushed to Harry and held his hand.

"Wake up mate, please wake up." Ron said. His eyes looked watery. Everyone apart from Severus gasped as Harry opened his beautiful green eyes.

Chapter Seven:

Harry could hear someone speaking; Harry felt a hand in his. That was Hermione.

"Wake up mate, please wake up." He was sure that was Ron. He then felt a lump on his chest. He opened his green eyes. He could hear several gasps. Harry looked at his chest to see Severus there. He heard the poem he read out and thought it beautiful. Harry's gorgeous green eyes filled with a pained and betrayed look. Severus woke up as he felt those feelings from his soul mate through the link they shared. Onyx locked with emerald in a intense gaze.

"What happened? I remembered all that went on in Severus' office, I remember being up set and going out to the pitch, and everything went black." Harry said.

"Harry listen, Seamus loves you, he wanted to get back at me for embarrassing him, and you being mine. He knew you were going to come down. He kissed me when you walked in. I swear I didn't know he was going to do that. If you watched properly I didn't kiss him, I pushed him off. Harry I a-m i-n l-o-v-e w-i-t-h y-o-u n-o-n-e e-l-s-e! I am sorry." Severus admitted. Harry looked at him to only find sincerity. He pulled Severus down to his face and kissed him. Harry and Severus felt a tingling sensation all over their bodies. Their link became stronger there were feelings off Relief, happiness, love and completion. Someone coughed, they broke of the kiss. Harry looked in the direction where the kiss came from to see Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny, Neville and Luna all smiling at them. The three girls were in tears. Without a warning all six of his friends jumped on him. Hugging every bit of him they could get.

"Oh mate you're okay, thank Merlin. Told you I was right didn't I 'Mione?" Ron asked as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Oh Harry, you were in a coma, I was so scared." Hermione said, as fresh sobs washed over her. Ginny clung onto her adoptive brother as if her life depended on it. Neville and Dean were shaking hands with Severus in happiness. Luna stood there with a dreamy expression on her face. Albus Dumbledore entered the ward.

"Thank god you are okay! Now we're going to have to punish Seamus, for you two nearly dieing. But I'm afraid we can't do much as there is no proof, except your word." Albus said.

"Harry I love you, I can't believe I nearly lost you babe!" Severus said. Harry just smiled and snuggled to him.

"I love you too" Harry whispered as he fell asleep.

"You would of thought three days was enough sleep for him, but obviously it's not." Ron said. They all laughed, well apart from Harry.

Chapter eight:

"When can I leave Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked as soon as he woke up. The nurse in question glared at him and huffed.

I thought that my patients would be glad of my service and devotion to heal them obviously not." She said dramatically. She poked him with instruments, testing his health.

"Well you're free to go now if you wish to." She told him. He thanked her and left with the homework Hermione got for him and headed to the library.

"Thanks a lot 'Mione." Harry mumbled. He chose a table closest to the windows. He got a few books from several shelves. Harry had spent the whole day in the library; he was just finishing the last sentence of his potions essay. He was rather proud of himself. Harry felt arms encircle his waist, and a pair of lips on the back of his neck.

"What you doing love?" Severus said in his deep velvety voice. Harry shivered in delight. He loved Severus' voice.

"Homework, I've done all of it and I have just done yours as well." Harry told him. He put his homework in his bag and stood up. Severus surprised Harry by sweeping him of his feet and into his arms.

"Sev, I love you and all, but let me down, we have to go to dinner." Harry said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we're having dinner, you and I, in my chambers." Severus informed the raving beauty.

"Is this a ploy to get me in you're bed?" Harry asked.

"Darn you thwarted my master plan you little prat." The potions master said in mock anger. Harry started laughing. They entered the chambers. He put the brunette down so Harry could look around. There was a table with two candles in the middle. On the table was Chinese food. Harry had a soft spot for that kind of food, Severus happened to like it also. Severus pulled out a chair for Harry and sat down himself.

"Oh Sev this is so romantic." Harry said. His green eyes sparkled with joy. It felt like the first time they knew the other felt the same way. It was like falling in love, over and over again.

"Yum, this is very nice Sev, you didn't have to do all of this." Harry told him. After they had the Chinese Severus brought out strawberries and ice cream. Harry squealed in delight. He then smirked at Severus. He picked up a strawberry, when he was sure he had his love's attention he held it to his mouth and bit into it. Harry's lips instantly went a red, colour. Severus was trying not to think of Harry's mouth being somewhere else. He watched the juice from the strawberry drip from Harry's lips. Harry then started to moan at the taste of the little red fruits. 'Think of Dumbledore clad in leather' Severus thought to try and get rid of his arousing state. He then looked at Harry again, which was a big mistake. His control snapped. He pulled Harry from his seat and shoved him to the nearest wall. He caught Harry's lips in a searing kiss, he could taste the strawberries, Harry was gasping and moaning into his mouth. Severus lifted Harry up and took him to his bedroom. He then shut the door. (Sorry folks that will be going over the rating) Harry woke up from his peaceful slumber, he remembered what happened last night, he grinned like an idiot. 'Who knew Severus could be the gentle and passionate love maker?' Harry thought. Harry's stomach turned, Harry rushed straight to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Severus woke up to an empty bed, 'Last night was amazing' Severus thought. He looked worried, he then heard someone being sick. He went to the bathroom to see Harry on the floor next to the toilet. He didn't look well.

"Harry sweetie, are you okay love?" Severus asked. Harry answered him by being sick.

"It's probably eating the Chinese after eight years. Or it might be a bug. I'm fine. Just go and teach. I'll get to my lesson on time." Harry said. Severus left reluctantly. The whole day he felt worried about Harry. When he got back and seemed to be back to normal, well until the morning anyway.

Chapter nine:

A week had gone by and every morning without fail, Harry would end up in a bathroom being sick. Severus was really worried about him. So far Harry managed to hide his sickness from his friends. Harry got up from the floor and flushed the chain. He got dressed and went down to the great hall. This morning Harry felt hungry. He rushed to the Gryffindor table, saying a quick hello to his friends he loaded his plate full of food, and began to eat it at an alarming rate. Harry looked up to see his friends staring at him in utter disbelief.

"What are you staring at?" Harry snapped.

"Woah mate calm down, I've just never seen you eat so much, more than me and that's saying something." Ron said putting up his hands in surrender.

"So your calling me fat now is that it?" Harry shouted, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Harry again. He glared at everyone.

"What am I an animal from a zoo? Quit staring at me god damn it." Harry roared, he looked over at Hermione.

"God I need some chocolate. 'Mione I'm not fat am I?" Harry asked.

"No your not Harry, are you feeling okay honey?" She asked.

"I've been sick in the mornings for the past eight days." Harry groaned. Hermione looked shocked.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE THIS IS A WIZARDING SCHOOL GET ME SOME CHOCULATE!" Harry screamed. Severus grabbed the nearest bar to him and rushed to Harry. He gave it to Harry. The brunette smiled in happiness. He kissed Severus passionately.

"Thank you Sev, I don't know what's going on with me." Harry admitted, he took a bite of the chocolate and moaned at the sheer taste of it. This seemed to calm the teenager down. Harry took of early to DADA. Hermione called Severus over.

"This is a personal question but did you and Harry have sex?" Hermione asked. Severus blushed and nodded.

"And you did that without protection?" Hermione questioned. He nodded again, he then realised what she was getting at.

"It explains it Severus, the morning sickness, the big appetite, the weird cravings, the bitchiness. I think he is Pregnant." She told him. Now when it was put like that, he couldn't agree more.

"I'll get Poppy to check on him tomorrow okay?" Severus questioned. She nodded. Ron, Hermione and Pansy left the room to go to Defence against the dark arts. Severus went to teach his subject. The teacher told them to duel. Harry was grouped with Ron, Hermione and Pansy. Harry took all three of them on at the same time. Harry began to feel breathless and dizzy. Instead of three of his friends there were six. Everything went black.

"Harry Hermione shouted as Ron managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Pansy go and tell Severus Harry fainted and we've taken him to the hospital wing. I don't care if he has class." Ron ordered, she nodded and ran to the dungeons. Ron carried Harry, and they walked in the direction of the hospital wing.

BANG! Pansy pushed the dungeons doors open with such force. Severus looked as if he was going to shout at her for disturbing the class.

"Professor It's Harry, he fainted in DADA, Ron and Hermione have taken him to the hospital wing, hurry." Pansy said loudly. Severus' face turned chalk white.

"Okay class, you can go, free lesson for you." Severus said as he followed Pansy.

To say Madame Pomfrey was amazed to see Ron running through the door with Harry in his arms, and Hermione on their tail, was clearly an understatement. Ron put Harry on the nearest bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well he's been sick in the mornings for eight days, He's had a large appetite, weird cravings and now we can add fainting to the list. I think he is pregnant." Hermione told her. Severus and pansy rushed into the hospital wing to see Ron sitting down and Hermione assisting Madame Pomfrey. After a few more tests the nurse seemed relieved. She gestured Pansy and Severus over to them.

"Right Harry is pregnant; we'll be able to find out the sex in a couple of months. I'm going to have to call in a professional from St. Mungos, she specialises in this sort of thing. Madame Serena Malfoy." She said. Severus growled.

"I'm not having any Malfoy near my love or baby." Severus murmured.

"Severus Alexandra Snape, how dare you say such things? She is on the good side, and is a specialist in this field. Don't you care about Harry and your baby? She is there to help them come through this alive." Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"W-what's going on?" A weak voice asked of them. They looked over to see the cutest thing, a sleepy, bleary-green-eyed Harry.

"Harry you are pregnant" the nurse said.

"Good joke Poppy, I'm a boy if you haven't noticed." Harry told them.

"Harry, honey in the wizarding world, a male can get pregnant." Hermione informed him.

"So I'm pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Yes" the nurse replied.

"Like pregnant as having a baby?" Harry questioned. Hermione nodded.

"Pregnant as in like a girl's pregnancy? Harry asked.

"YES, HARRY YOU ARE P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!" Pansy shouted. Harry started laughing. He then looked at Severus.

"You still want us don't you? Because I won't give up our baby Sev" Harry said seriously. Severus looked at him as if he grew another two heads and called himself fluffy.

"Off course, I love you, you idiot." Severus said as he sat himself on the chair next to Harry's head.

"Can someone get me a jam donut with jelly tops and chocolate sauce on top?" Harry asked.

"Harry you don't want that." Severus told him.

"Severus, you are mean you won't get you're lover who is carrying you're child a meaningless donut with jelly tops and chocolate sauce. You will be in the dog house love. Don't ask me ask the baby." Harry said hysterically.

"Okay I will get you the exotic dish you want" Severus gave in. He kissed Harry's lips and stomach, and went to the kitchens.

Chapter ten:

Harry walked out of the Gryffindor tower alone, or so he thought. He was just about to walk down the first step, when a voice stopped him.

"Alright there you little whore?" Harry turned round to see Seamus looking at him in disgust. Harry stayed silent.

"What's the matter to knocked up to retort? I know how you do so well in potions now, you sleep with him to get you're grades." Seamus hissed. Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten, to calm himself.

"You will answer me, you prostitute." Seamus growled. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him.

"Seamus let me go, please" Harry pleaded, his eyes wide in panic.

"Pathetic" Seamus roared he shoved Harry really hard; he smiled in satisfaction as he watched Harry tumble down and land in an unconscious heap at the bottom.

"Harry" Ginny screamed as she ran past Seamus and straight to her fallen friend. She looked up at Seamus and glared.

"You bastard, how dare you do that to him? He didn't retaliate, he is pregnant you pompous idiot." Ginny shouted. Neville punched Seamus in the face. Ginny looked more closely at her friend and gasped.

"Neville he's bleeding." Ginny screamed. They ran in the direction of the hospital with Harry, as fast as their legs could carry them. Madame Pomfrey cursed when she saw a couple of students brining in her most frequent patient. Soon she'd have to make a permanent bed ready for Harry.

"What happened this time?" She asked.

"Seamus Finnigan pushed Harry down a flight of stairs, there is blood coming from his stomach." Ginny explained. The nurse, for the first time looked worried.

"Neville you go and get Severus, Ginny go and inform professor Dumbledore and get his friends." She ordered. They left the room to do what they were instructed to do. Madame Pomfrey rushed to the fireplace, threw in some powder.

"81 St, Mungos office" She shouted. A head peered down at the nurse.

"Poppy" The blonde haired girl greeted.

"Serena, Harry was pushed down a flight of stairs and his stomach is bleeding, can you come quickly." She informed the specialist. Serena grabbed her bag and walked through the flames and into the infirmary. She saw Harry and got to work. The nurse was sent outside the hospital ward to stop Harry's fiancé and friends from barging in. Severus settled upon pacing the length of the short corridor. Harry's friends were sitting down.

"Severus stop that, you're making me feel sick." Hermione snapped. She was worried about her friend's health. Severus stopped what he was doing.

"POPPY IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I WILL BLAST THE DOORS OPEN!" Severus shouted. The door to the infirmary opened and Madame Serena Malfoy walked over to them.

"It was a close call very close, he will need at least two months bed rest to assure this doesn't happen, in these two months the baby is fragile and he could have a miscarriage." Serena told them.

"When I get my hands on Finnigan I'm going to grab him by the balls and rip them off! He's going to get punished, you mark my words." Severus growled as he rushed into the room and went straight to his angel. He held his hand and kissed it.

Chapter eleven:

After a week Harry was discharged from the hospital wing, as long as he stayed down the dungeons with Severus. Madame Serena had a room next to Severus' chambers so she could monitor Harry better. At the moment she was in Severus' bedroom tutoring the very pregnant teenager.

"So you and Severus hmm? He found someone to love his snarky self." She muttered with an amused smile. They had gotten on like a house on fire. Today she was going to take Harry to town to get some baby things. He wasn't supposed to get out of bed, but as long as he was with her he would be fine. She helped him get dressed and they left for Hogsmede. They went into the store that said. 'Everything a baby needs' Serena got a trolley. They got several packs of nappies, loads of blankets, uni-sex clothes, powdered milk as Harry couldn't make his own milk. They brought several bottles, a cot, highchair, a few toys. They paid for everything and left the store. They got back to Harry and Severus' chambers when Harry began to feel pain beyond belief. He screamed out loud, Serena rushed to Harry.

Severus was on his way back to his rooms when he heard his soul-mate scream in excruciating pain. He ran at full speed to Harry's screams. When he got there, Serena was over him checking for things, she then preformed a spell, and looked surprised at the results.

"Severus, this has never happened in a male pregnancy, Harry isn't giving birth to one baby, but three." Serena informed, Severus' mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Boy you two must love each other very much for this to occur. Because Harry is a powerful wizard the pregnancy will be faster than nine months. This is a miracle, Harry is very special, so will be the children, coming from two very powerful parents. Give it a few weeks, and then we'll know the sex of the triplets. " Serena said. During the tirade Harry had fainted. Severus was in the great hall for dinner. He stood up, and everyone became silent.

"Harry was in extreme pain today when he went shopping for our baby with Madame Serena. I was told Harry and I are having triplets. He's very tired, and is now asleep." Severus told the whole hall. Cheers erupted from every single person there. Severus looked around for Finnigan, but didn't see him; he looked at Albus for an answer.

"He's been suspended; he'll be back in three weeks." The headmaster told him. Severus growled. 'It would seem that I'll have to bring the We Hate Seamus Finnigan Association' Severus thought, Harry's friends would love that so much. After the dinner Severus told Ginny, Pansy, Neville, Dean, Ron and Hermione to follow him. They went to the Room of Requirement.

"Right I have asked all you here today to start the WHSFA, the We Hate Seamus Finnigan Association. Anyone want to join?" Severus asked, all of them agreed.

"He will be back at Hogwarts in three weeks. We should be able to come up with a timetable of pranks for him. Anyone have any ideas?" Severus questioned.

Chapter twelve

Three weeks had gone by and Seamus Finnigan was back at school. Harry was still having bed rest. At the moment, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Pansy and Serena was crowding round Harry.

"I'm so happy my best friend is having triplets." Hermione squealed. Harry hadn't shown that much; then again it was still early into the pregnancy. Next week Harry would be aloud to get out of bed and walk around the room, but not to go back to classes.

"Harry may I?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and lifted his top. Ginny touched it and looked at his stomach in awe. She gasped as she sensed the babies.

"Harry can we as well?" His other friends said in union. Harry smiled; they also touched his stomach. All of them had expressions of wonder. That is how Severus found them when he walked in.

"What is going on here?" Severus asked.

"Feeling Harry's stomach" Neville answered. Severus smirked.

"I was under the impression that only I touch Harry? Now all of you get you're hands of him or move up so I can join." Severus said. They all moved up so Severus could touch his young lover's stomach. He sensed his three children in there. Severus smiled. 'We created them; we must really love each other to have been able to make them. Our babies are in his stomach, he still looks beautiful.' Severus thought.

"Now out all of you, Harry needs his rest." Serena ordered. They went into the sitting room and sat down. Severus conjured tea and cakes.

"Will the meeting of the WHSFA come to order, has anyone thought of a prank for Finnigan?" Severus asked. Neville put his hand up, Severus nodded at him.

"Well I was thinking we could lace his food with a potion? Maybe cookies because we're having them tonight" Neville said, everyone looked at him in bewilderment.

"That might just work Neville" Hermione said after a while. Every one nodded. They liked the idea.

"What potion are you going to lace it with?" Ron asked Severus. Severus smirked,

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He said. The others groaned in annoyance.

Chapter thirteen:

Severus asked Hermione to stay after class as he had to ask her help on something.

"Severus what do you need me to do?" She asked him with a smile on her face, she wanted in on this prank.

"I need you to get a hold of a drug called Ex-Lax for me." Severus told her with a smirk on his face. Hermione cracked up laughing.

"I already have some in my muggle kit, my dad sent it me so I could prank people, and I'll give it you at lunchtime." Hermione said.

"Yeah I'll see you in my rooms I guess, as you want to visit Harry. The new password is Vendetta" Severus whispered. He gave her a note and she left to go to charms. 'This is going to be a great prank, and to think Neville thought of it. He's not stupid after all' he thought.

Lunch came quickly and Severus entered his room, as he was going to do something he had been wanting to do for a while, and the news of babies gave him more of a chance. He saw Harry and his friends in their bedroom. He shooed his friends to the other side of Harry and bent down in front of Harry on one knee.

"I know I asked you a while ago and it was too soon. I want to ask you again. Harry would you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Severus asked, slipping the same ring like the way he did the last time. Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes, their friends were smiling at the scene ahead of them for both of them deserved to be happy. Serena was looking at whom she thought of as a son, the green-eyed boy smiled.

"Yes, Sev when do you want the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Three weeks Harry, hopefully at Hogwarts?" Severus replied. Ginny, Harry, Serena and Hermione screamed in horror.

"Three weeks, we better start planning now." Hermione said.

"Who are you're bridesmaid well Gromsmaid? Best men? Who is going to be the bride of the wedding?" Ginny asked. Severus pointed at Harry with a grin.

"Hey I'm not the girl in this relationship" Harry argued everyone laughed. Hermione gave Severus what he asked for and their friends left. Severus straddled Harry.

"Admit you are the girl and the submissive in this relationship" He said.

"What no way, you wish" Harry said in horror, he thrust his hips upwards and tried to knock him off, but Severus was ready for him.

"Say it or Mr. Snuggles gets it" Severus warned grabbing Harry's white stuffed unicorn. Harry's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry said.

"Wouldn't I?" Severus asked as he kissed Harry's cheek and held his wand over Mr. Snuggles.

"Okay, okay, I'm the girl in this relationship and the Submissive are you happy now you Snarky git?" Harry shouted.

"Good Harry now say, I am you're sex slave" Severus said.

"No you're mad, no way" Harry said Severus moved the wand onto the stuffed unicorn again.

"Okay I'M YOU'RE SEX SLAVE, GOD I'M YOU'RE SEX SLAVE!" Harry roared. Serena popped into the room.

"Have you heard of a silencing charm before?" She asked them. Severus kissed Harry and his babies' good bye and went to his potions room. He had a free lesson so he decided to get to work on the cookie lacing. He got out the Ex-Lax and got to work.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner; they all wanted front row seats. Severus had asked Dobby to make sure Seamus had the cookies near him, Hermione put a notice-me-not on it and only Seamus would want to eat them. Seamus had finished his food and grabbed a cookie, he ate it at a hurried pace. He managed to eat the whole bowl to himself. After about ten minutes he began to feel ill. Seamus let out a loud wet fart. Everyone turned to him and looked at him in disgust, they then began laughing. Seamus farted again and again.

"For Merlin's sake go to the toilet Finnigan" Severus shouted from the staff table. Seamus ran out of the room. Severus was told he spent the whole night on the toilet.

Chapter thirteen:

Harry was happy and cheerful as Serena let him go back to classes. He walked to the great hall with his friends. They entered the hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Seamus glared at Harry.

"What are you doing here you slut?" He growled. Ron stood up.

"Leave Harry alone you bastard." Ron shouted Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders.

"Ron, forget it, he's not worth it." Harry said.

"Oooh are you scared Potter? You are a disgrace you're parents would be ashamed of you. You should have died at birth." Seamus roared. Harry now stood before him. Harry had lost his cool and slapped him hard on the face. The students winced at the sound. Seamus and even the other pupils cowered at the icy glare Harry sent to the sandy blonde Gryffindor.

"How dare you, who do you, think you are? Yeah I'd love to have died and watch Voldemort kill you. They knew Severus was my soul mate; they would have loved me regardless. I am not a slut. I sleep with only one person, not the whole school population as you seem to do Finnigan. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO PISS OFF SOMEONE WHO IS FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT! Quakolbus" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at Seamus. It hit him square in the chest; it seemed to do nothing so Seamus decided to shout at Harry again.

"Quack" Seamus said. His eyes went wide, his hands clutched his throat.

"Quack, quack, quack" Seamus shouted. Harry just looked at him and burst out laughing. Seamus pointed at Harry and glared.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, QUACK" Seamus roared.

"No Seamus I don't want to use you as a rubber ducky to play with in the bath." Harry retorted. Seamus' face went red, everyone was watching this scene with tears of laughter in their eyes, and some were on the floor cackling like mad. The one thing that was going through their minds was 'Harry's back….' Dumbledore shook his head 'I hope the school will last till graduation, but with Harry? The school will be in ruins by the end of the week' he thought as he stared at a smiling Harry. Harry was still laughing at Seamus' quacks.

"Hey Seamus, Fornbalgofhdkuls" Harry shouted. To Seamus' horror and everyone's amusement the words 'I'm an easy slut but it will cost you. For 10 Galleons you can get a blow job; For 20 Galleons you can have a night of sex; For 40 Galleons you get the works' Appeared on Seamus' robes in flashing lights.

"That's a bit expensive for you isn't it Finnigan? You'll have to pay someone even to go near you." Pansy shouted, at her words everyone howled with laughter. After breakfast Harry and his friends went to transfigurations. Just before Seamus could make another move Severus blocked his path and pulled him into a deserted corridor.

"Now you are going to listen to me, and listen to me good. You will leave Harry alone. He doesn't deserve it. You won't have him; Harry is too good for a slut for you. If you don't leave him alone I will give you another FUCKING hole to breathe out off" Severus hissed.

"Are we clear?" Severus asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Quack" Seamus replied, Severus sneered at the pathetic excuse for a man. He took that as a yes and walked away.

Chapter fifteen:

Severus was at his desk marking first year's homework. He put a T on Natasha Thompson's work.

"Disgraceful she's got all of it wrong dunderheads." Severus mumbled. The potions class room door opened. Harry walked in, Severus still hadn't noticed. Harry gave Severus a predatory look, he walked up to Severus. Severus looked up from his papers to see his Harry walking to him. Severus gulped Harry looked amazing and really sexy. He shuddered with pleasure at the predatory look he was receiving from the green-eyed Gryffindor. Harry pushed all the papers to the floor and sat on the desk in between Severus' legs. He pulled Severus' lips to his in a breath taking kiss. Harry unbuttoned Severus' robes at a rapid pace. Harry broke the kiss and latched onto Severus' neck. Severus moaned at the feel of having the wet hot mouth on him. Harry stopped and nibbled on Severus' ear, this made Severus groan in pleasure. Harry smirked; he got off the desk and knelt between Severus' legs. He zipped down Severus' trousers and got out the potions master's erect member. Harry brought his tongue down and licked the tip, this left Severus gasping for air.

"Harry….I…W-want…." Severus said.

"Sev tell me what you want." Harry ordered his lover.

"I want to go inside you." Severus gasped out. Harry grinned. The classroom door banged open to reveal Madame Serena.

"I forgot to tell you Severus due to pregnancy Harry will be hornier than normal. Now get dressed you are late for you're appointment. You will get to see you're children and their sex. So hurry up you two." She smirked at the look of guilt of being caught and hurried to get dressed. She left the room and got her equipment ready.

Founderschild: Hello there, I am hyper, glad you all liked the Quack.

Harry: Hurry up and get on with the story.

Founderschild: Hey you, get back in the story cutie.

Severus: Don't call my fiancé cutie.

Founderschild: Why ever not?

Severus: Mine, he's mine.

Founderschild: Sometimes I worry about you Severus

HowlDoggie: Booooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Harry: Who the hell are you?

Founderschild: He's um… My muse.

Prongs: Shut up Founders and get on with the story

Harry: Daddy!

Severus: MINE!

Founderschild: Chill Sevvie, calm down man. It's not like they are going to do something, I mean that's incest!

Severus: So Prongs, I fucked your son last night.

Prongs:…

Harry: I think he's fainted.

Founderschild: I think you're right.

Moony: Hey, hey, hey Moony is in the house.

Founderschild: Moony you're not in the story, so PISS OFF!

Moony: But Prongs is here.

Padfoot: Yo

Founderschild: THOSE WHO ARE NOT IN THE STORY BUGGER OFF!

Moony and Padfoot levitate a shocked and fainted Prongs and walk away

Founderschild: Anyhow, without further ado, I present the story.

Harry: Thank Merlin

Severus: Hallelujah

HowlDoggie: Eureka

Chapter sixteen:

Harry and his friends walked to the dungeons for their potions lesson. They took a seat towards the back. Earlier they had a WHSFA meeting and it was Severus' turn. He gave them a task and pointed his wand at Seamus and whispered an incantation.

"Seamus is a jerk" Hermione said loudly. Seamus opened his mouth to argue when,

"I feel pretty Oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and gay and I pity any girl who isn't me today." He sung. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. Seamus opened his mouth again.

"I feel charming Oh so charming it's alarming how charming I feel and so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real" Everyone cracked up laughing, Seamus ran from the room with his mouth covered.

"Sev that was brilliant" Harry gasped out, tears of laughter fell from his green eyes.

"I didn't expect that Severus." Said a cheerful Hermione, who was still laughing. Ron couldn't even reply for he was on the floor holding his sides and laughing. They all walked to the great hall and sat at the table. Seamus was there.

"Alright there Finnigan?" Ron asks with a smirk. Seamus once again opened his mouth,

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face such a pretty dress such a pretty smile such a pretty me!" The other people in the great hall looked around the hall. Wondering where the sound came from.

"Finnigan?" Pansy shouted, Seamus probably opened his mouth to ask what,

"I feel stunning and entrancing Feel like running and dancing for joy for I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy GIRLS Have you met my good friend Maria the craziest girl on the block? You'll know her the minute you see her She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock She thinks she's in love She thinks she's in Spain She isn't in love She's merely insane It must be the heat Or some rare disease Or too much to eat Or maybe it's fleas Keep away from her Send for Chino This is not the Maria we know Modest and pure Polite and refined Well-bred and mature And out of her mind! Miss America, Miss America, speech! Miss America, bravo, speech!" Harry smirked.

"Seamus guess what?" Harry asked. Seamus is so gullible yet again he opened his mouth, Harry silently charmed Seamus' clothes into a pink dress, with high heels and a bag to match.

"I feel pretty Oh so pretty That the city should give me its key A committee Should be organized to honour me I feel dizzy I feel sunny I feel fizzy and funny and fine And so pretty Miss America can just resign See the pretty girl in that mirror there (What mirror, where?) Who can that attractive girl be? (Which, what, where, whom?) Such a pretty face such a pretty dress such a pretty smile such a pretty me! MARIA & GIRLS I feel stunning and entrancing Feel like running and dancing for joy for I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy" Seamus did the only thing he could, and that was too once again run from the hall shouting 'I'm so pretty' He tripped over and shouted 'I'm so stunning' instead of ouch. Everyone was in tears of laughter.

Founderschild: Ra ha ha ha

Seamus: Oh great author, have mercy on me

Severus: Heck no, more Finnigan bashing, who's with me?

Harry: I'm Seamus 'I feel so pretty'

Prongs: So Snape you fucked my son?

Severus: You're quick

Padfoot: You shagged my godson?

Founderschild: I think it is safe to say that yes he buggered Harry.

Moony: He ravished my friend's son?

Harry: FOR MERLIN'S SAKE HE FUCKED ME, AND I ENJOYED IT. I'M HIS BITCH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?

Founderschild: You go Harry

Harry: Founders?

Founderschild: Yes Harry?

Harry: Shut up and stop ear wigging.

Founderschild: I'm the author fear me

Voldemort: I know I'm dead in this story but founders what the heck, did anyone tell you that you'd make a great dark lady?

Founderschild: Yeah you tell me everyday, and flattery will get you nowhere, I won't resurrect you.

Voldemort: I'll give you Lucius

Founderschild: Now that's tempting, with chains and all that kinky stuff?

Voldemort: Anything you want, you can even have me!

Founderschild: err….. I'm okay thank you

Voldemort: Why don't you want me? I'm a sexy beast!

Founderschild: You keep telling yourself that.

Draco: Hello, I'm still rotting in Azkaban you know, and my hair is messy. The dementors are brining up the time Harry dyed my hair red. Come on is an unforgivable that bad for the punishment you gave me?

Founderschild: How does a life sentence sound too you?

Draco:….

Harry: I'm Malfoy 'My hair! Oh my beautiful, precious hair'

Draco: Want to go some Harry? I'll have you pinned down on my pathetic excuse for a bed in two minutes flat, care to test that out?

Harry: Umm….. No thanks, I'll pass.

Prongs: You better be treating Harry right, Snivellus

Severus: Well duh I do, don't your lot spy on everything up there in heaven? Or is your head in the clouds most of the time?

Lily: Harry did you know you were gay?

Harry: Yes mum, the fact that I'm pregnant and soon to be married should be a dead giveaway.

Lily: What? I'm too young to be a grandmother.

Harry: Mum you're dead, you don't age.

Lily: You don't have to make it sound so final.

Harry: Well mum, it is final.

Lily: You wound me!

Harry: Mum I can't wou...

Lily: finish that sentence and I'll ground you

Harry: But you can't ground me.

Lily: Want to bet? Oooooooo Severus

Severus: Yes Lily?

Lily: Harry is grounded for being inconsiderate; make sure he doesn't go out.

Severus: Oh, he'll forget all about being outside.

Harry: Severus not in front of my parents.

Padfoot: Woof

Moony: Howl

Prongs: What does a stag sound like?

Founderschiild: How the hell should I know?

HowlDoggie: Yo everyone, I have now been promoted to founder's split personality, isn't that great?

Founderschild: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!

Harry: Founders, Gustraba

Voldemort: You really do have the potential to be a dark lady…..errr wife.

Founderschild: Grrrrr, Moldywarts shut up. Now on with the chapter!

Chapter seventeen:

Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat in Severus' rooms planning the wedding. Hermione put a spell on her ink to write down what they say. Hermione had looked up the wizarding version of a wedding, no surprise there. It sounded wonderful. Harry felt so happy.

"Harry you are going to wear a dark green tux, which will set of your eyes. You'll look beautiful. Severus will wear black." Ginny said. Harry nodded, he liked that idea.

"I was thinking, Ginny correct me if it's wrong. How about putting the bridesmaids in jade green? And the best men in morning grey?" Harry asked.

"Great idea Harry" Ginny exclaimed, all this planning got her hyper. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"For flowers I suggest we have Lemon Leaves that means everlasting love, maybe Orange Blossom: Innocence, Eternal Love, Marriage and Fruitfulness, also Tulip-red: Declaration of love, a bit of Stephanotis and white roses wouldn't be bad either." Hermione said.

"What does Stephanotis and white roses mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well Stephanotis is for Marital Happiness and white rose is for charm and innocence. The flowers I mentioned are what I thought suited you." Hermione replied.

"Where do you want the wedding to take place Harry? In the room of requirement…" Ginny questioned. Harry grinned; he had an amazing picture of where he would like it and when in the day.

"How about near the lake, at sunset? That would be so beautiful." Harry answered.

"It would" Hermione agreed.

"Totally" Ginny shouted. Harry shook his head and they carried on planning the wedding. It was dinner time, Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall and sat down.

"Harry mate, are you going to wear a dress for the wedding? As you are the bride" Ron said and started chuckling. Harry glared at his friend, he looked down at his fork which was full of mash potato, and he smirked. He smacked his hand down on the handle of the fork. The mash potato went flying and hit Ron in the face. Harry laughed; Hermione shook her head at their antics.

"Think that was funny do you?" Ron asked, he threw cream all over Harry. Harry gasped and aimed the chocolate ghetto at Ron, but it sailed over Ron and hit Severus in the face. Harry shrugged his shoulders at him. Severus raised an eyebrow, he picked up a treacle tart and lobbed it in Harry's direction, it hit Harry square in the face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Harry shouted. With that everyone started throwing food at each other; Harry got loads of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. Harry got covered in every desert known to man. Severus was liking his lips and staring at the green-eyed Gryffindor. Harry smiled innocently.

"GET THE PROFESSORS!" Harry roared. Every single student got food and lobbed it at the teachers.

Harry and Severus walked into their rooms with lips attached; they licked of the deserts of the other. Severus worshiped his body and made passionate love to Harry.

Voldemort: I Love you Founders!

Founderschild: I won't bring you back to life, so stop sucking up to me.

Voldemort: Will you be my wife?

Founderschild: No

Voldemort: Please?

Harry: ahh ha ha ha, founders and Voldy sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First came dark arts then came love; there goes Voldy asking her to marry him.

Founderschild: In the real books Voldemort will have to dig deep to kill you again, because I'll do it in a minute if you don't stop sinning.

Harry: Bring it.

Severus: Harry you said that last night and you lost, thank Merlin for the creation of whips, chains and handcuffs!

Founderschild: I'm scared, really scared, Voldy hold me.

Voldemort: Gladly

Severus: We have scarred her she's hugging Voldy.

Harry: I think you're right

Founderschild: We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz because, because, because of all the wonderful things he does.

HowlDoggie: Don't mind her, now on with the story.

Harry: We do mind, is she even sane enough to write this chapter? Is she even founders? IS SHE? HUH, HUH?

Voldemort: Hey I'm not complaining. I wonder if she is out of her mind enough to marry me.

Founderschild: I'm not that insane, good try but no.

Voldemort: Darn have to go with plan B

Severus: Do you even have a plan B?

Voldemort: No but it'll come to me

Harry: In a year or two.

Founderschild: Story time! Yay!

I would like to thank my reviewers.  
Chapter eighteen: 

eamus was in the great hall when an owl came towards him with a letter. Seamus opened the letter, it said:

Seamus,

I'm having problems with Severus. Do you still feel for me? If so meet me in the room of requirement before lunch.

Forever yours,

Harry

He looked over at Harry, whom smiled at him. Seamus was grinning like a mad man all day. Finally it was before lunch and Seamus entered the room of requirement. Harry was there looking good.

"Seamus, I've been thinking about you" Harry said. Seamus came closer and kissed Harry. Harry silently transfigured Finnigan into a white jacket. Seamus raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm in to bondage" He replied to Finnegan's silent question. Harry put a blindfold on Finnegan.

"I have a surprise for you." Harry whispered, he led Finnegan to the great hall, with a smirk on his face. Everyone became silent. Harry quickly sat down at his table and wordlessly the blind fold came off. He looked around.

"What the- they're coming to take me away ahh" Seamus screamed.

"Sorry my vierdnessessness is causing you to have spasims of the brain while trying to eat a pritzle" Harry told him.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"Exactly" Harry answered Seamus opened his mouth

"The voices in my head tell me I am gay….. They're coming to take me away ahh" Seamus shouted and ran out of the hall crying and screaming like a baby. The hall erupted in roars of laughter. When the laughter died down and everyone resumed their conversation, Harry looked at everyone and said.

"I feel like killing someone... I know let's resurrect Voldemort and kill him again! ...you like that huh?" The students stopped talking to look at Harry in disbelief.

"Are you mad Harry? If you were to do that then we would have no one left to live for, and not to mention the milk, all of that would be gone too." Pansy said loudly. The eyes turned to her.

"It would, the milk will be gone! He'd replace that with tomato juice instead!" Pansy told them. Harry shook his head in agreement. Harry looked at Hermione.

"I thought I could see what was inside me all along, I was right but when I saw what I was inside me almost lost my lunch. How is it they can live in there?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Well, they have to live inside you in order to live Harry." Hermione replied. Harry smiled, happy with the answer.

"Did you know Mary had a little fickle dog that was in the army but couldn't make it because he had one leg but had the spirit of a donkey and yelled "yankey doodle will pay" every three hours?" Harry asked Ron with a smile on his face.

"Somewhere over the shadow of the moon...ron...do moons have shadows or is that another mood swing? Draco once told me that he wanted to be my friend...or did I just dream that? Why is it that I have moons and you don't?" Harry asked with a look of frustration. Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Harry that's moods not moons, here is your pill did you forget to take it today? Oh Madame Serena said you would have a silly moment. Oh and don't forget that you have your baby scan." Hermione informed him. She laughed as she saw Harry eat some chocolate and get it all over his face.

Chapter nineteen:

Harry woke up with a groan, he remembered the other day. He acted so stupid, why the hell was Severus still with him? His fiancé was so annoying. He treated Harry as if he was made of glass, he wasn't going to break. He wanted to fly; he wanted to feel the wind at his feet. But his children were more important to him, it was so amazing that there were three children in his stomach, made by Severus and him. Harry looked over at Severus, to be greeted with those Onyx eyes that were so intent on staring at him.

"You're beautiful" Severus whispered, Harry burst into tears.

"Why are you with me Sev?" Harry asked as he looked at him with teary eyes. Severus gathered up his young lover in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you because you are you, you take my breath away, you gave me second chances, you taught me how to love, how to feel, you are the light that lead me through the darkness, you are the angel that protected me, the gods blessed me with you and our little ones." He told the jet black haired boy.

"I'm going to be a bad father" Harry revealed.

"Harry. Its mother and you will make a great one." Severus reassured. Harry glared.

"I've told you before I'm not the girl or the submissive in this relationship." Harry said seriously. Severus pounced on Harry and had him pinned to the bed in one minute. He grabbed the stuffed unicorn called Mr. Snuggles.

"Say it or Snuggles gets it!" Severus shouted. Harry's vivid emerald green eyes widened and he put his bottom lip out in a pout.

"But Sevvie you can't" Harry said in a cute voice, Severus hated it when Harry did that, as he had yet again saved his unicorn.

"Our appointment is soon, so get off me you big lump" Harry shouted and bucked the potions master off. Once they were dressed they walked up to the hospital wing and entered. Madame Malfoy and Pomfrey were already waiting. Poppy spelled a TV screen.

"Harry would you please strip and wear this hospital gown." Serena ordered him. Harry got into the gown and lay on the hospital bed. Serena put some really cold jelly on him, which made him cry out in shock. She pressed a hard object onto his stomach, Harry and Severus gasped when they saw three little forms on the TV screen. They were beautiful, Harry cooed as he saw a little foot, Severus Squeezed Harry's hand in happiness.

"Congratulations, you are going to have two daughters and one son." Serena announced. Harry got off the bed and leaped into Severus' arms.

"They are so beautiful Sev" Harry whispered.

"Do you know how happy you've made me Harry do you?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and kissed him. Severus knelt in front of Harry and kissed the stomach three times. They left the infirmary and entered the great hall for breakfast. He ran to his friends.

I'm having two daughters and a son" Harry screamed out. He heard cheers and whistles.

"That's all we need, three more little bastards." Seamus roared. Seamus hid behind a second year as Harry ran at him for all he was worth. He tackled the straw haired boy to the ground and to punch every bit of skin revealed. Pansy dragged Harry off him; Harry embraced her and started crying. Pansy glared at Seamus and waved her wand at him.

"My name is Sanapey, I am a Hermaphrodite and love to wear nothing as I look good naked." Seamus said with a smile. He then started acting like a monkey to everyone's amusement.

Chapter twenty:

"The wedding is in two days, can you believe it?" Harry asked Ginny and Hermione, they groaned.

"You've said that ten times in the past ten minutes Harry." Hermione reminded him.

"I'm going to look bad, like a whale" Harry sobbed out. Ginny wrapped her arms around her childhood crush.

"No you won't, you will look gorgeous, he will love you no matter your looks, you are going to get married and be happy so help me Merlin." Ginny whispered.

"Everything is ready, the guests will be arriving today, you won't be able to see Severus for two days, its bad luck, so we have to stay here. Molly, Pansy, Luna, Minerva, Fleur, Lavender, and Parvati will join us as well. It's your baby shower today anyway. Severus is having one for the guys." Hermione informed him. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked

"It's Molly, Minerva, Fleur, Lavender, and Parvati let us in" Molly said. Hermione hurried off to open the door; they all stumbled in with presents in tow. Molly instantly gathered Harry into a Weasley hug. Harry could hardly breathe.

"Mrs. Weasley let him go he can hardly breathe" Pansy told her. Harry laughed and sat down. Molly instantly put her hand on Harry's belly as did the others, they felt the triplets kick.. there were shouts off 'how cute' and 'Awww the little dumplings' Harry smiled at their awed expressions.

"Thought of any names for the two girls and boy's yet?" Luna asked. Harry blushed and nodded.

"For the first girl Sevvie and I decided that her name will be Jamie Cora Potter-Snape" Harry replied.

"That's a beautiful name Harry" Hermione said. Harry grinned at his best friend.

"I was actually wondering if you and Ron would be her god parents." Harry asked He saw Hermione's eyes sparkle with joy; she threw her arms around Harry and sobbed.

"Off course we will, you didn't need to ask" Hermione squealed in delight.

"The second daughter's name we agreed on was Juniper Lilah Potter-Snape; her godparents will be Ginny and Dean if they are willing?" Ginny nodded and hugged him as well.

"Our son will be named Alexander Sebastian Potter-Snape. Pansy would you like to be the godmother? Neville already agreed to being the godfather." Harry said. Pansy nodded and smirked.

"I'll teach him the Slytherin way and how to prank, but I don't think that's needed with you and Sev brining him up is there?" She asked with a grin. They all passed Harry the presents. From Molly Harry got baby bottles and some magical baby nappies. Minerva got him three cots with built in alarm and protective spells. Luna got him three sets of planet and Quidditch mobile things to put above the cots. Pansy got loads of green and silver baby clothes for the three babies, Harry rolled his eyes at her. Lavender got the triplets rattles; Parvati got a pram to hold three babies. Ginny got Harry three little teddy bears. Hermione got Harry a baby carrier for the back that will hold three babies, protective spells, and would be feather light. She also got a baby talkie that will follow Harry around and will tell him if his children woke up. They were amazing presents. Harry thanked them and they got talking about the wedding.

Chapter twenty-one:

Harry woke up to a hard knock on the door.

"Wake up Harry, you're getting married today!" he heard Ginny screech. God the girl was so hyper and perky at times, but she was an amazing friend. He got up and opened the door to see Hermione, Molly, Pansy and Ginny with clothes and makeup in their hands. Pansy went to the bathroom and ran a bath, with aromatherapy oils in as well. They sent him in there while they tided the room so they could do their magic. He got into the hot steaming bath and sighed in content. He thought about Severus as he lathered up his hair.

Severus had Neville, Ron, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. He was dressed and ready in his quarters pacing the length of the room.

"What if he backs out?" Severus asked, the others rolled their eyes at him.

"He can do better, why would he want someone like me?" He questioned loudly. Ron who had enough stood up and towered over him.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HARRY LIKE THAT? HE DOESN'T CARE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE OR HOW OLD YOU ARE HE LOVES YOU, YOU STUPID PRAT. HE'S HAVING YOUR CHILDREN; HE WILL BE GOING THROUGH PAIN SOON. HE IS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I ACCEPTED IT WAS YOU THAT MADE HIM HAPPY, AND MADE THE EMERALD COME BACK IN HIS EYES. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HIM AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT! IS THAT CLEAR?" Ron shouted glaring at him, as if daring him to shout back. Severus just looked shocked.

"You're right Ron I'm sorry" Severus whispered as his thoughts focused on Harry and his beautiful children.

Harry was now dressed, Molly was styling his hair and Ginny was putting eye liner on him. Hermione was making the flower arrangements that he was going to carry when he will walk the aisle. Harry was happy it was his day, he was going to have everything he ever wanted, a family. They walked to a tent near the lake and waited there. Out side were rows and rows of seats. In front of the seats, just near the lake was a wooden archway. Severus, Albus the priest and the best men stood to the right of the archway. The people began to file in. Everyone who was anyone showed up. A little black beetle sat itself on top of the archway. The music started to play. Hermione, Pansy, Luna and Ginny walked out of the tent and up the aisle. The music stared once again. Harry took a deep breath and exited the tent. He walked up the aisle keeping eye contact with Severus all the way. Severus looked beautiful in his black robes.

Severus' heart stilled as he saw Harry, he looked stunning in his green robes. His heart thumped as Harry walked closer and closer. Merlin he was in love. He didn't know one can love so much. Harry now stood next to him, Severus' hand found Harry's and squeezed it. Albus smiled and amplified his voice.

"Hello everyone we are here to witness the bonding of Severus Snape and Harry Potter Ron, Hermione if you please." Albus said. Ron nodded and gave Severus the ring for Harry. Hermione gave Harry the ring for Severus.

"Now your vows" Albus mumbled smiling. Harry faced Severus and slipped the ring on his marriage finger on his left hand. He grinned at Severus.

"Severus you brought me back to life, you gave me a reason for living, you treated me like a prince. You showed me love, you gave me what I wanted most a family. We have overcome several obstacles and we are still strong. When ever I see you, you take my breath away. You make me smile when I'm upset. You protect me from threats and danger. With this ring I thee wed to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, (or to love, cherish and worship) till death us do part, according to Merlin's holy law; and this is my solemn vow." Harry said. He looked at Severus and was shocked to see a tear falling down his cheek. Harry brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. Severus took Harry's hand and slipped the ring on his slim finger.

"Harry you are the light that led me through darkness, you wormed into my skin and captured my heart. You are the fire that melted the ice around my heart your love is thick and it swallowed me whole you're so much braver than I gave you credit for. You've already won me over in spite of me and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are I couldn't help it. It's your entire fault. I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, you've built a love. I love you forever and ever and will worship the ground you walk on. With this ring I thee wed to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, (or to love, cherish and worship) till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and this is my solemn vow" Severus said loudly as he took Harry's hand and kissed. He looked at his Harry to see tears streaming from his eyes, he chuckled inwardly at the mascara that left a mark, he was still beautiful.

"I pronounce you bonded, you may kiss the bride…er Groom" Albus announced. Severus closed the distance between Harry and himself and brushed his lips against Harry's soft warm ones in a tender kiss.

"Save some for later" Ron shouted. Making everyone laugh. Everyone congratulated the couple

Chapter 22- Life is nothing but a beginning over and over again.

A month after the wedding Harry was in transfigurations when water leaked from his stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry screamed everyone turned to him; Hermione looked at her best friend putting two and two together.

"Professor, Harry's going into labour" Hermione shouted over Harry's screams and pants of anguish. The normal strict teacher looked at Harry in horror, then nodded, never in her years at Hogwarts has there ever been such a thing to happen, sure it happened with girls but never with boys.

"Bedoporkus" She said a stretcher appeared, Hermione helped the screaming teenager onto the stretcher. Ron was on the other side saying it was not as bad as it seemed. This was not a thing to say to a highly emotional, pregnant person, unless you wanted a death wish that is.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WILL NEVER BE PREGNANT RON! IT FUCKING KILLS, YOU KNOW NOTHING. GET THEM OUT OFF ME!" Harry screeched. Hermione winced as Harry squeezed her hand hard.

"It's okay Harry, its okay honey, Ron will get Severus" Hermione told him.

"Stay with me Mione please?" Harry pleaded as he went back to the breathing style Madame Serena told him about.

"Off course I will Harry, I'll be with you forever my best friend." She pledged.

"Me too mate, but I better get that husband of yours" Ron said. Hermione, Pansy, Neville and Dean took Harry to the infirmary. Ron ran down the stairs and through several corridors till he reached the dungeons, he pulled the door open and ran into the classroom. All the chatter died down, Severus still didn't notice a visitor. He was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Severus, Severus Harry is in labour" Ron said loudly. Severus looked up and his papers fell to the floor in his rush to stand up. He ran out of the room with Ron leaving gob smacked students behind. They were nearing the infirmary when they heard his husband.

"SERENA, GET THEM THE FUCK OUT OF ME NOW! OHHHH MERLIN, OHHHH MERLIN." Harry shouted as they entered the room. Harry looked over at him and glared.

"I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! OHH FUCK, ITS ALL YOU'RE… FUC-KING… FAULT" Harry roared, Severus paled at the not having sex part. Ron laughed at this, Hermione smiled.

"Relax Severus it's just his pregnancy hormones talking" Hermione reassured him. Severus rushed over to Harry's other side and Harry latched onto his hand in a death like grip.

"I HATE YOU SEVERUS, DAMN YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SPERM! I CURSE YOU, I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed out. Madame Serena gave Harry a potion to numb his stomach; she got a knife and sliced the soft, creamy skin. She dug inside and pulled out a baby and cut of the cord, she then smacked it, the baby let out a wail. It was a baby. She gave it to madam Pomfrey to measure and wrap up. She then gave him to Harry. Harry and Severus looked at him and cooed, he had Harry's scruffy mop of dark hair and Severus' black eyes and hook nose. He was so small.

"Hello Alexander Sebastian Potter-Snape" Harry whispered as he stared in awe at their first born. Severus looked at his beautiful son.

"May I?" He asked, Harry nodded and gave him the little bundle. Serena was busy with the second child.

"Push Harry" She ordered, Harry did so with a scream of pain. She got out the girl and after she was clean she was given to Harry. The girl had his green eyes and Severus' hair and high cheekbones, she had Harry's small nose.

"My baby, Juniper Lilah Potter-Snape" Harry said as he passed her to Severus, who smiled at her, he looked at Harry, he loved him so much, and thought he looked amazing. He watched his husband pale, he knew something bad was happening, he gave Pansy Alex, and Juniper to Ginny as he rushed to his lover's side.

"Pomfrey I need you over here, Harry's blood pressure is getting high" Serena screamed, she was trying to get at the last baby.

"Shit Harry push!" She ordered Harry, the dark haired Gryffindor pushed and hissed in pain. Serena got the baby out and did the same things she done to the other ones and passed her to Pomfrey who put her in a cot with the others for the moment. Everyone was round Harry. Severus could feel Harry getting cold as they stitched him up.

"Harry please don't die, I need you, we need you, please baby live" Severus begged, he could feel Harry's life slip through his fingers.

"Harry, oh Merlin please no" Hermione sobbed out. Serena was trying all she could.

"Severus I'm cold and its getting dark" Harry muttered weakly. This caused Ginny to scream in fury.

"NO HARRY LISTEN TO ME COME ON, LIVE WHY GOD WHY? I CURSE YOU, I CURSE YOU." Ginny shouted loudly, as she watched her youngest 'brother' fighting for his life. The machines began beeping fast. Serena brought out her equipment. She got out two things with handles and pressed them to Harry's chest, electricity pulsing into him.

"G-goodbye Severus…." Harry whispered. The beeping stayed as one beep and the line went down onto a flat one on the screen. Still Serena was putting them on his chest.

" HARRY!" Severus cried out as he embraced his husband, he couldn't believe he was dead.

Harry felt himself drift away from those he loved, no he couldn't leave them. He saw three people walking to him. It was to males and a female, the male looked exactly like him except the eyes, and the eyes came from the red headed woman that was in their company. The other man had long hair, and black eyes. He knew who these people were, he had dreamt about them for ages. It was his parents and Sirius. Harry jumped into their arms with a strangled cry.

"Ohhh Harry" His mother whispered, her voice was like music to his ears. James kissed the top of his head and Sirius smiled at his godson.

"So you're married to Snivellus?" Sirius asked. Lily glared at Sirius. James looked at his carbon copy that was his son and grinned.

"You have beautiful children, and you made us proud with your pranks." His father told him, Harry blushed.

"We are sorry you had to go through a lot Harry, we tried to prevent that." The read headed woman said soothingly.

"It wasn't your fault I died Harry." Sirius said seriously as he kissed the top of the green eyed boy's head.

"But your not ready to go with us yet, no you are to be happy and see your children grow up and to age with your husband." His mother told him, she looked so wise, so powerful and ever the stern mum, he smiled and nodded.

"I want to go back as well, good bye Mum, Dad and Siri." Harry said as his parents and godfather looked they were far away. He could now see his body and those that cared for him huddled around his bed, he saw Serena with tears in her eyes, still trying. He went back into his body. The machines went back on and they all gasped, Serena sighed in relief, thanking Merlin that she held on like she did. Severus also looked relieved and kissed Harry's head a thousand times. All his friends cried happy tears. After a few hours Harry woke up, Severus was asleep on him.

"Severus" Harry muttered, Severus woke up with a start and saw him, He pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him for what he was worth.

"Thank god you you're okay, we nearly lost you love" Severus whispered, his face was still pale.

"You will never lose me Sev" Harry replied as he kissed away Severus' tears.

"you gave us a right scare mate" Ron said, he looked a little worse for wear. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy had red circles round their eyes and they were shivering. Neville and Dean looked relieved. Serena and Pomfrey came in with the children and gave Harry the third child. Who looked exactly like Juniper.

"Hello my little Jamie Cora Potter-Snape, I gave you a little scare didn't I little one?" Harry said, he cooed over his little children. Kissed his husband and embraced his friends. He was going to live life to the full after all he is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and indeed he did live.

THE END finished in 2004 – hope you all liked this story

Peace out,

Founderschild

xxx


End file.
